Cinderella Fit
| image = E-girls_-_Cinderella_Fit_CD_only_cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls_-_Cinderella_Fit_DVD_cover.jpg|CD+DVD+Photobook E-girls_-_Cinderella_Fit_digital_cover.jpg|CD+DVD/Pre-release | title = Cinderella Fit | original = シンデレラフィット | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = | released = June 27, 2019 (streaming pre-release) July 24, 2019 | recorded = | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | b-side = "EG-ENERGY" | length = 04:09 (song) 13:16 (CD+DVD) 18:14 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = ArmySlick | chronotype = Single | previous = "EG-ENERGY" (2018) | current = "Cinderella Fit" (2019) | next = "Bessekai" (2020) | video = E-girls - Cinderella Fit|Cinderella Fit E-girls - EG-ENERGY|EG-ENERGY | audio = E-girls - Cinderella Fit (audio) }} "Cinderella Fit" (シンデレラフィット) is the twenty-third single of E-girls. It was released on July 24, 2019 in three editions: CD+DVD+Photobook, CD+DVD and CD Only. The song was used as theme song for Mister Donut's Mister Donut Tapioca Milk TV-CM, which stars members Kaede, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi and Yamaguchi Nonoka on it,TVCM タピオカドリンク「Tap！Tap！Tapioca！」篇 and was pre-available digitally for streaming on June 27, 2019. The b-side, "EG-ENERGY", was released as the group's 7th digital single on December 19, 2018. Editions * CD+DVD+Photobook (RZCD-86896/B, ¥3,240) ** Limited First Press Edition * CD+DVD (RZCD-86897/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86898, ¥1,080) Tracklist CD+DVD+Photobook / CD+DVD ; CD # Cinderella Fit # EG-ENERGY # Cinderella Fit (Instrumental) ; DVD # Cinderella Fit (Music Video) # EG-ENERGY (Music Video) CD Only # Cinderella Fit # EG-ENERGY # Cinderella Fit (Instrumental) # EG-ENERGY (Instrumental) Digital Edition # Cinderella Fit # EG-ENERGY Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * YURINO * Suda Anna * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna * Yamaguchi Nonoka * Takebe Yuzuna Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : ArmySlick ;Other Information :Arrangement: ArmySlick Music Video Information ;Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Seki Ayano Winter Version |name = Cinderella Fit (Winter version) |original = シンデレラフィット (Winter version) |artist = |image = E-girls_-_Cinderella_Fit_winter_version_cover.jpg |album = |single = " " |released = December 27, 2019 |recorded = |genre = Dance-pop |length = 04:14 |video = |audio = E-girls - Cinderella Fit (Winter version) (audio) }} A "Winter version" of the song was released digitally on December 27, 2019 as the second digital pre-release song from the group's 24th single "Bessekai", to be released on January 29, 2020. Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : ArmySlick ;Other Information :Arrangement: Charts Oricon * Physical Total Reported Sales: 15,292* * Combined Chart The combined chart compiles digital download sales, physical CD sales and digital streaming numbers. Total Points: 31,077Includes the points from the song's streaming only pre-release from June 27. Billboard Japan * Top Singles Sales Total Reported Sales: 14,363+ * Other Charts Trivia * The single was released on the same day as the DVD/Blu-ray release of the E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ tour. Videos E-girls - Cinderella Fit (Dance Practice Video) References External Links * [ Single Page] * Single announcement * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD+Photobook | CD+DVD | CD Only * Pre-release Digital Platforms Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 Singles Category:2019 Songs Category:2019 DVDs